Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 3 - 7 \times 4 + \dfrac{ 9 }{ 3 } $
$ = 3 - 7 \times 4 + 3 $ $ = 3 - 28 + 3 $ $ = -25 + 3 $ $ = -22 $